miraculousladybugfandomcom_sr_el-20200214-history
Rodžerkap
20. oktobar 2015. |prodcode = 111 |previous = Hipno Simon |next = Gejmer}} je jedanaesta epizoda prve sezone animirane serije Mirakulus: Avanture Bubamare i Crnog Mačora. Synopsis Nickelodeon After Chloé accuses Marinette of stealing her new bracelet, Hawk Moth akumatizes Chloé's friend's policeman father into the tyrannical Rogercop who wants to get revenge on the Mayor who fired him. Netflix When he's fired by the mayor, police officer Roger becomes Rogercop, a villain who thinks he's enforcing the law by ruling Paris as a dictator. Zaplet Tom i Marinet se spremaju da idu u Marinetinu školu, budući da je dan kada učenici dovode njihove roditelje u školu da pokažu posao koji rade. U školi, dok su Tom i Marinet stajali pred razredom, Adrijen je ispred učionice pun bola jer njegov otac nije tu. Pozvao ga je na telefon, ali se nije javljao. Kada se javila govorna pošta, ostavio je poruku o danu posla. Adrijen je veoma tužan i razočaran, iako kada ga Plag upita da li je u redu, odgovara pozitivno. Nakon toga se vraća u učionicu. U međuvremenu, Tom završava sa pričanjem i Marinet deli besplatne kroasane svim učenicima i veoma je tužna kada je ugledala Adrijena tužnog i razočaranog. Nakon toga, kada dođe do Kloi i Sabrine, čuje konverzaciju između njih dve i Kloinog oca, gradonačelnika, o veoma skupoj narukvici koju je Kloi ponela u školu; nakon toga, dok je Marinet delila kroasane i dala jedan Sabrini, Kloi drsko kaže da bi Marinetin otac trebao da proda celu prodavnicu da bi mogao da joj kupi skupu narukvicu. Nakon toga, Marinet nije htela da da kroasan Kloi, jer joj nije potreban kada je već toliko bogata. U međuvremenu, Plag, iz Adrijenove torbe, primećuje Kloi kako stavlja njenu narukvicu nazad u torbu i misli da je ta okrugla kutija zapravo kutija sa kamemberom, Plagovom omiljenom vrstom sira. Istog trena ulazi u torbu kako bi ga pojeo, ali je razočaran kada saznaje da to nije sir. Međutim, veoma mu se sviđa predmet jer je veoma sjajan i počinje da se igra sa njim bacajući ga u vazduh. Nažalost, dok je Alijina majka pričala, nije uspeo da je uhvati i narukvica se zaglavila oko njegove glave. Plag onda obara Kloinu torbu, a Marinet je prolazila pored nje i saplela se i on se nakon toga otkotrljao nazad kod Adrijenovog stola. Kloi prigovara Marinet zbog njene trapavosti (takođe je oborila sve kroasane na pod, pa je morala da ih sakuplja); nakon toga, dok se policajac Rodžer, Sabrinin otac, predstavljao i počeo da priča, Kloi primećuje da joj je narukvica nestala. Odmah je optužila Marinet da je ukralja i želi da je Rodžer uhapsi. Nakon toga, kada čuje kako Tom i Rodžer štite Marinet, i protiv su te odluke, odmah traži pomoć od svog oca, koji preti Rodžeru da će da ga otpusti ako ne uradi ono što mu je Kloi rekla da uradi. Međutim, Rodžer još uvek nije hteo da uhapsi Marinet bez dokaza, pa ga zbog toga gradonačelnik otpušta sa pozicije policajca i kaže mu da izađe iz prostorije. Officer Roger gets back to his police car, very frustrated with the mayor for firing him for refusing to break the law. Hawk Moth senses Roger's frustration and sends him an akuma which enters the agent's whistle, and after accepting Hawk Moth's offer, he is turned into into Rogercop, a robotic cop, and also receives an enhanced police car. Meanwhile, the discussion is still open in the classroom: André the mayor is fighting with Marinette's father and they only stop when Miss Bustier reminds them that the children are watching. Only then, Adrien feels a bump on his shoes and sees Plagg, who's struggling to free himself from the bracelet. He then picks him up and goes out of the classroom trying not to draw attention to himself. Once he leaves the room, Adrien scolds Plagg for causing this mess and starts trying to free him. In the meantime, Rogercop wants to enter the school to arrest the mayor, and he meets Ms. Mendeleiev and Fred Haprèle in the process. He thinks both broke the law (the former because she littered by throwing a paper wrapping into the dumpster but missing it as well as jaywalking, the latter because he tried to stop him from entering the school), so he handcuffs them with the rays he fires from his wrists and then forces them to a punishment with his whistle: Ms. Mendeleiev is forced to pick up the trash from the ground and put it into the trash can and Fred is forced to run around the perimeter of the school courtyard. Adrien sees Roger handcuffing and punishing Fred, but when he asks Plagg to transform, the kwami reveals that, if he did that, the bracelet would be sucked inside the ring and Adrien would be impeded too; hence, Adrien moves to the locker room to try and find other ways to free Plagg. Meanwhile, Marinette is still in the classroom and tries to exculpate herself by accusing other people in the classroom: first, she accuses Sabrina because, in Nino's video of the lesson, she was holding the bracelet, and then Nathaniel because he drew the bracelet on a sheet of paper. Thus, Tom reprimands his daughter for acting like Chloé by accusing her classmates without solid proof. However, the discussion is suddenly stopped when Rogercop enters the room. He is immediately recognized by Sabrina and he asks the people in the room where the mayor is. Nobody gives him an answer, even when he threatens them to arrest them, but he stops when he hears André's voice in the principal's office: the mayor was threatening not to pay the school if they didn't find the bracelet. Therefore, Rogercop starts moving towards the office. In the meantime, Marinette gets out of the classroom and, after reproaching herself for behaving horribly towards her classmates, she transforms into Ladybug. Adrien too transforms into Cat Noir after managing to free Plagg by making him sneeze using a piece of cheese covered in pepper. Ladybug, with her yo-yo, stops Rogercop from firing at the mayor and buys him enough time to get out of the building. However, Rogercop, completely ignoring Chloé who was trying to get his attention, sees him at the exit and follows him. Ladybug tries to stop him from walking, but she only falls flat on her face. Just when the policemen were firing at André, though, Cat Noir appears and jumps on his arm, making him fire what appears to be a microchip at the mayor's limousine instead. The mayor then enters the car and flees. Cat Noir and Ladybug try to fight Rogercop, but the latter simply grabs Cat Noir's staff and throws him inside the same trash can Ms. Mendeleiev was putting the trash in, and then flings Ladybug inside the school. Afterward, the villain tries to enter his own car to follow the mayor, but he is interrupted by Chloé who, demanding his attention, wants to be listened to. Thus, the cop lets her enter the car and departs. Cat Noir sees this scene from the trash can and, trying to save Chloé, immediately follows Rogercop and jumps on the back of his car. The villain notices it, activates the car's aerial mode and takes off. Ladybug, using her yo-yo, manages to cling to the car just beside Cat Noir. Rogercop tries to shake them off, but Ladybug catches Cat Noir before he falls. Then the policeman, still ignoring Chloé who asks him to land and arrest Marinette, activates the auto-pilot and climbs on the roof of the car to fight the two heroes. The fight proceeds without any of the two parts prevailing until the car starts to roll sideways. Ladybug and Cat Noir run to avoid falling off, while Rogercop stays anchored to the car with his boots. After some rotations the robot knocks Ladybug off the car, Cat Noir fails to catch the yo-yo to save her and is grabbed by the villain. However, before Rogercop can take his Miraculous, Cat Noir throws his Staff inside the exhaust pipe using his legs. This causes a small explosion that fires away the Baton and makes Rogercop lose his grip on Cat Noir, who then falls. Cat Noir manages to grab his stick while falling. He is about to fall on his face when Ladybug saves him with her yo-yo by tying it around a lamppost and his legs so that Cat Noir is hanged upside down in front of her. He then thanks her and tries to kiss her, but she leaves the string and lets him fall, saying that he'll repay her later. Afterward the two heroes wonder where to search for the akumatized villain, and Ladybug correctly suggests the City Hall. In fact, Rogercop follows the mayor's limo to that building, carves a car-shaped hole on the doors with his laser and flies in. Once inside, he handcuffs the mayor with his rays and forces him to give away his position by holding his daughter Chloé hostage. Therefore, the mayor broadcasts a message to the population in which he gives his position to Rogercop. The latter then declares Ladybug and Cat Noir criminals and that every policeman who sees them must arrest them. The two heroes are in front of the City Hall the moment the message is given, and they are forced to flee as the square is full of policemen. The night falls, and the two heroes are still on a rooftop near the City Hall, which becomes a police stronghold, trying to find a way to get in when they come up with an idea: Cat Noir descends the rooftop and distracts the policemen by dancing while Ladybug enters the building unseen. The cops are bewildered by Cat Noir's behavior, and only move when Rogercop tells them to arrest him. Then the boy, after jokingly declaring that "rejection hurts", starts fighting them. Meanwhile, Ladybug stealthily enters the mayor's office where Rogercop is looking out of the window and André and his daughter are being held captive. However, her presence is accidentally revealed to the villain by Chloé, who cheers for the hero. The two start fighting, with Ladybug trying to avoid being hit by his rays by hiding behind tables, and they are soon joined by Cat Noir who managed to beat the policemen. Rogercop uses his whistle to order the ex-mayor and his daughter to attack the two heroes, but Ladybug and Cat Noir simply make them exit the office. Then the villain starts firing his lasers again (mindlessly, according to Hawk Moth) until Ladybug activates her Lucky Charm from behind a table. She receives an oven mitt, and, following her lucky vision, she moves around the room and collects a belt and another mitt. However, she needs a ring to complete her work, so Cat Noir takes Chloé's bracelet from a pocket and tosses it to the other side of the room (so Ladybug doesn't understand that he had it the whole time). Then he points to it, Ladybug sees it and grabs it with her yo-yo to complete her handmade handcuffs. Afterwards, Cat Noir gets out of cover and uses Cataclysm on the floor as a diversion: with that, he manages to sink Rogercop's waist-deep in the floor, even though he gets hit by his handcuffing rays in the process which tie him to a bookshelf. Then, Ladybug uses this distraction to jump on top of the villain and put her makeshift handcuffs on him, which stops him from firing his lasers. This makes it easy for Ladybug to get his whistle necklace, who then smashes it on the ground with her shoe. The akuma is thus revealed, and Ladybug de-evilizes it and frees the butterfly. Finally, after she throws the oven mitt up in the air, all the mess caused by Rogercop's is fixed and Roger finds himself sitting on the mayor's office floor without any memory of his actions as a villain. Ladybug and Cat Noir fist bump and then Cat Noir jokes that they could bump fists like robots (that is fist pounding with both arms stretched) when his Miraculous beeps. Therefore Cat Noir leaves saying that he has to go before Ladybug sees his true face because she would "swoon too hard and never wake up,"Korean version to which she answers that it is never going to happen. In the final scene, Roger gives Chloé her bag, in which she finds her bracelet. Thus, under Ladybug's advice, the mayor apologizes to Roger and offers to give him a raise. After that, a valuable lesson is learned for Chloé to never to accuse anyone without any proof! In the end, Ladybug leaves because her transformation is about to run out, and the ending card appears. Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Akuma * Plagg * Tikki * Roger Raincomprix/Rogercop * Chloé Bourgeois * André Bourgeois Minor characters * Tom Dupain * Sabine Cheng * Alya Césaire * Marlena Césaire * Nino Lahiffe * Sabrina Raincomprix * Nathaniel Kurtzberg * Ivan Bruel (background) * Mylène Haprèle (background) * Alix Kubdel (background) * Lê Chiến Kim (background) * Max Kanté * Rose Lavillant (background) * Juleka Couffaine (background) * Miss Bustier * Ms. Mendeleiev * Fred Haprèle * Mr. Damocles * Police officers Trivia *Internationally, this episode first premiered in Korea. **This episode is the eighth to air in France and Korea. *While describing his job, Tom says that he once made an Eiffel Tower cake. This is likely a reference to the cake that he made in the episode "Timebreaker". **If this is the case, this episode is set after the previously mentioned episode. *Juleka wears white clothes for the second time, having previously worn white clothes in "Copycat". **It is unknown whether or not this is an error since the only other character to change shirt colors is Tom. *In the Korean dub, Cat Noir claims that he once saved the judge while discussing with Ladybug about taking the matter to the court. In the English and French dubs, however, the judge is never mentioned. *In the French Dub, Roger is promoted to "Brigadier". *When Cat Noir says he and Ladybug should defend themselves in a court of law, he makes a very similar pose to that of Phoenix Wright of the ''Ace Attorney'' series, where he points his finger forward and shouts, "Objection!" Errors *When Marinette tells Chloé to look in Sabrina's bag, her left pigtail disappears. * When this air on Nickelodeon in the US, there was an error where there was another layer of audio from another episode playing after Plagg says that Adrien can’t transform right now. * The colors on Ladybug's yo-yo are inverted when she throws it at Rogercop outside the school. *The floor molders when Cat Noir uses Cataclysm on it several feet away from Rogercop, but when Rogercop has fallen through it, the floor is only damaged around him. *When Adrien turns into Cat Noir, the tips of his shoes are black instead of silver when the transformation reaches his feet. *Chloé's bracelet keeps changing sizes throughout the episode. de:Rogercop es:Rogercop ru:Робокоп pl:ArcyGlina fr:Rogercop pt-br:Rogercop Kategorija:Epizode